


Golden She Walks

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy stumbles across something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden She Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Someone is caught in the act

Buffy picked her way carefully between the crumpled paper strewn across the crypt.  What in the world was Spike up to now?  As long as it wasn’t anything to do with her, like oh, say a shrine, she would be...disappointed?  Disgusted, she meant disgusted.

 

Curiosity getting the better of her, Buffy picked up one of the scraps and unfolded it in the dim light. There appeared to be writing...in verse!  Oh great!

 

_golden she walks_

_untouchable_

_above_

_beyond hope_

_I scavenge for crumbs_

_tossed carelessly—_

 

“Something I can do for you, Slayer?”


End file.
